Some Things Never Change
by Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson
Summary: After so many years, Hiccup Haddock have never seen his best friend Astrid Hofferson. But fate seemed to have a way for them to cross paths again. Everything that revolves around them have already changed, except for one. His feelings for her. Can he muster up all the courage to confess to his only love? MODERN AU! ONE-SHOT!


**SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE**

(A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction)

_by Astrid Camicazi N. Hofferson_

**Summary:** After so many years, Hiccup Haddock have never seen his best friend Astrid Hofferson. But fate seemed to have a way for them to cross paths again. Everything that revolves around them have already changed, except for one. His feelings for her. Can he muster up all the courage to confess to his only love? MODERN AU! ONE-SHOT!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

oOo

**HICCUP**

I met her again while I was in the library. I was sitting near the corner, studying for the nearing Midterm Examination when she entered the room. She was smiling when she was politely asking Mr. Mildew, the grumpy old librarian for a book, I guess.

Her smile is angelic still as ever and you can see the spark of happiness in her eyes that seemed to never fade away. A few moments later, our gazes meet each other once more and because of that, I remembered the happiest moments that was shared a couple of years ago. I remembered the first time I talked to her. I was just a shy nerdy kid back then who's lurking behind the shadow of popular students like her...

_She was walking toward the exit when I hurriedly called her._

_"Hey Astrid!" She stopped walking and turned around to face me._

_"Hiccup, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"What's the rush? Is there a problem and you wanted to talk to me?" She asked._

_"N-no, A-astrid. T-here i-is n-no p-problem. I j-just w-wanted t-to t-tell y-you t-that w-we h-have a r-rehearsal f-for o-our s-school p-play. A-are y-you c-coming? T-they're a-already l-looking f-for y-you." I stuttered while smiling nervously at her._

_"Oh, I forgot! But I'm really sorry Hiccup... I won't make it to the rehearsal today. I have a project to do for my History class and you see, it is due tomorrow and I don't have much of a time to finish it.," She said sadly while apologizing to me._

_"I-is t-that s-so? I-its f-fine. I u-understand. I'll j-just t-tell t-them t-that y-you c-can't c-come."_

_"Thanks Hiccup. But I promise that I will make it up to you and next time I will attend the rehearsals." Astrid said smiling at me. "Oh, I need to go already. Goodbye Hiccup."_

_"B-bye A-astrid." I said while waving my right hand as a sign of saying goodbye to her as she went home._

_True to her promise, she went to our practice the following day and showed what she got which awed all of us who witnessed her amazing performance. For the past few months, we're practising the same thing and also brought the two of us closer. We became friends who shared the same interests, friends who gives wise advise each other, and friends who constantly talked about everything._

_This whole time, I realized that she was the nicest and most honest person I've ever met. When I first saw her, I thought that she's like the other popular girls in our school, who's acting downright bitchy and thinks highly of herself. But indeed, she's different. She is Astrid Hofferson, beautiful, kind, intelligent, sassy, witty, brave, funny and selfless. Most importantly, she is my best friend._

_I don't know why but whenever I stare at her, it's like she makes my world and life easier than it seemed to be. She also makes me happy and calm._

_Anyway, ever since we became course friends, we were constantly teased by our schoolmates because we're always together. Some say that we are starting to look alike. And the people who looks alike, ends up being together. And there I just hope that it was true._

_In the middle of the school year, I decided to tell her everything. But... she left. She needed to. Because her family bought a new house at the other side of the country which was nearer to her dad's work since he was reassigned in there. And because of that, I have lost my courage to confess. I feared that nothing would happen because she's already leaving. I feared that she doesn't feel the same way about me and that my confession would ruin our friendship._

And that's what happened, we've never seen each other for so long and throughout the years, we lost our communication with each other.

Now it's like fate is making her own way in order for us to cross our paths again here in the Archipelago University. I told myself that I needed to tell her that up until now, she's still running in my mind and that she is still the one I love.

I stood up from where I am right now and courageously approached her. She smiled at me. I already knew that she recognized me.

"Hiccup! Long time no see. How are you? You've change a lot."She greeted me happily. I can feel that.

"I'm fine Astrid. I'm still the person you've met years ago, though puberty hit me very hard. How about you?"

"I'm very okay! I'm so glad that we've seen each other again," she said gently tapping my shoulder.

Then, we decided to went outside the library and go to the cafeteria. We talked about what happened in our lives the past few years. Surely, we really did a lot of catching up until I cannot take it anymore.

I said, "Astrid, I have something to tell you. I am supposed to tell you this before but I am too shy to do so and you are also leaving that time."

"Go ahead. What is it?" She asked me.

"I like you for a long time already. Ever since we became friends. I cannot let this opportunity to slip away. I feel like this is my only chance to confess to you. I was scared that you don't like me and you'll only reject me. You were also leaving that time. Though years have passed by, some things never change. My feelings for you will always stay the same and you are still the one for me." I explained hastily.

She stared at me in shock for a few moments before answering, "Why didn't you tell me before?" And then she smiled. It was the sweetest smile I've ever seen from her!

"I like you too."

**THE END**

oOo

**A/N:And there you have it! It's all done already. You see after a few months, I am back from the dead. Just kidding XD. I've been busy with school and I didn't have much time to write until now, probably because I can't think of a prompt to write. The idea just stuck in my head and I needed to write it. So that's all! I hope you like the story.:-)**

**See you next time!**

**-ACNH**


End file.
